The scientific goals and central themes of the Growth Control and Genomic Stability Program are to understand mechanisms of proliferation and cell size regulation, transcriptional regulation of oncogenic signaling pathways, DMA damage response, maintenance of genomic integrity and telomere function, and how these processes are disrupted in cancer cells. The program includes ten members from six different laboratories: Beverly Emerson (transcriptional regulation by the p53 tumor suppressor), Martin Hetzer (nuclear pore assembly mechanisms and cancer), Katherine Jones (Wnt/p-catenin signaling pathways and transcriptional regulation), Jan Karlseder (telomere function and dysregulation in cancer cells), Vicki Lundblad (telomere regulation in yeast), Clodagh O'Shea (oncolytic adenoviruses and adenovirus-targeted proliferation pathways), James Umen (RB pathway* regulation and cell size in Chlamydomonas), Geoffrey Wahl (p53 stress response pathway), Lei Wang (unnatural amino acid incorporation in tumor cells and stem cells), and Matthew Weitzman (host cell DNA damage response systems abrogated by viruses). The total amount of peer-reviewed support (direct costs) for the last budget year was $3,325,741. Of this amount, $920,040 was awarded by the NCI. The total number of publications by members of this program in the last grant period (2004-2008) was 132. Of the total publications, 3% were intraprogrammatic and 11% were interprogrammatic (see Section 8 for explanation of how the program reorganization affects these numbers).